


delayed gratification

by tomhollandeu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: steve rogers losing his virginity in the back of a car au





	delayed gratification

This was already your third date with Steve Rogers.

 

The first date was an afternoon filled with laughter and fun at Coney Island’s own amusement park, Luna Park. After the excitement of the rides and games, the two of you walked arm in arm on the beach boardwalk with the glowing sunset in the distance. When the time was right, you stopped Steve to face him. Your hands tugged at his wrists slightly and you looked up coolly into his eyes, then down towards his lips. Steve, not slow on hints, placed his calloused hands onto you, one to caress your neck and the other onto your waist, and pulled you tenderly into his body, sharing a passionate kiss with the gentle ocean breeze blowing softly against your faces.

 

The second date was a dinner at a five-star hotel restaurant, and Steve booked the entire place just for the two of you. Dim candles and lighting set the romantic mood. You couldn’t help but hold each others’ hands gingerly and play footsie under the table throughout the night.

 

Seeing Steve in his fitted suit and tie made you swoon and weak in the knees. How could anyone control themselves with a man that looked and acted like Steve Rogers? Your hunger for Steve was beginning to show when you were making out with him, straddling his lap on your living room couch, while your hands were grasping onto parts of him that drove you wild. His strong neck. His broad shoulders. His muscular arms. His golden, soft hair. His wide, prominent chest. His tight ass. Anything you could get your hands on, you were feeling. You even managed to loosen his tie and unbutton his dress shirt, revealing his chest.

 

You took a breather from drowning in his lips and decided to kiss his neck. Steve was moaning hotly into your ear in reaction to your touches. You weren’t the only one enjoying yourself, since Steve clutched your waist tightly with his hands and was practically grinding into your hips, but he suddenly stopped as your hands flew to his belt. Steve grabbed your hands and intertwined his fingers with yours.

 

“I really want to do this,” he placed his forehead against yours and you closed your eyes, taking it all in. You inhaled sharply, holding back a moan, and subconsciously grinded your hips slightly against him. “I really, _really_ do, but give me a little more time,”

 

You pulled away from him and opened your eyes to stare into his. His deep blue eyes were intoxicating, addictive really. Patience was never your strong suit, but you were too into Steve to mess this up and understood where he was coming from. Not only was he still becoming accustomed to the 21st century world, but he never had a girlfriend before, let alone had sex.

 

“Please,” he pleaded, before placing a soft kiss onto your cheek. You nodded with suppressed desire pulsing within your mind. The night continued with your intense make-out session that would last for four more hours because Steve Rogers could last forever, but you could only last for so long. You said your goodbyes to each other, giggling at how bluish-grey and dry both of your lips were.

 

This was your third date with Steve Rogers, and you hoped tonight would be the end to your delayed gratification.

 

Different from the last two dates, he pulled up in a teal 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, unlike his usual Harley-Davidson motorcycle. You stared outside your apartment window in awe and waited a few moments before you opened the door to the stunning soldier in a brown leather jacket and a modest plaid shirt.

 

“You look beautiful, doll,” Steve kissed your cheek and handed you some daisies. You smiled and gave thanks before grabbing your purse to head out.  

 

“We’re watching a movie tonight,” Steve stated as you walked outside, down your apartment’s limestone stairs, and linked arms with him.

 

“Oh, which movie?”

 

“The Wizard of Oz. I saw it long ago, back before I was even like this,” Steve awkwardly gestured at himself from head to toe. You smiled in response as he opened the passenger car door for you and closed it once you were seated comfortably.

 

Watching Steve drive was intriguing since you could never watch him when you rode on the back of his motorcycle. He was lively and bright, with his left hand on the steering wheel and his right holding your hand above your thigh. It took a bit of a drive, but the two of you finally reached your destination– a drive-in movie theatre. Many other cars were already parked and ready for the movie to start.

 

“I heard about drive-ins when I was back in Brooklyn, but I never had a chance to attend one myself. People told me they were bigger in the ‘50s, but I guess I wouldn’t know that,” Steve shrugged. You knew he wasn’t making a joke, but it was funny and you laughed anyway, causing him to laugh as well.

 

He parked the car and looked into your eyes. You didn’t realize he was still holding your hand the entire time. “I’m going to find us some popcorn. You stay put, alright?”

 

“Steve,” you raised an eyebrow at him. “I can get the popcorn. You don’t always have to do things for me; I’m a very capable person!”

 

The slick, blond man kissed your forehead. “I know, beautiful. I didn’t say you were incapable, I just said stay put. I love doing things for my girl and you know how I can be a little…” he rolled his eyes, trying to think of the right term. “Old-fashioned,”

 

“You’re so lame,” you retorted with a smile. “Go find me some popcorn, Captain,”

 

“Will do, miss,” Steve responded with a kiss. He came back with a bag of fresh popcorn right before the movie began.

 

However, neither of you would remember the showing since twenty minutes in, Steve and you were making out once again, but this time in the front seat of his car. The fresh popcorn was now knocked onto the floor of the car, but Steve didn’t care. All he cared about was enjoying your company, whether it be inhaling the scent of your fragrance or tenderly holding you in his arms. Fifteen minutes after that, both of you were aching from the awkward positioning since the front seat didn’t offer much leverage in movement.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” you said in between kisses and Steve groaned in agreement.

 

Soon enough, Steve and you were at a deserted parking area with a few other cars around too. You assumed that this was a place where lovers would come to and were a bit surprised that Steve would take you to such a place. Perhaps he had more of an agenda than you believed.

 

“Mr. Rogers, do you take all your dates here to _fondue_?” you stuck out your tongue, knowing the inside joke Steve once made with his former love. A part of you was hoping that he did want to fondue with you tonight.

 

“I don’t _fondue_ ,” that part of you immediately became discouraged, wondering if tonight would be a sequel to your last date. “And I only came here because Bucky recommended it to me one time; said if I ever need a private place to be with a girl and I have a car, then this would be the place to go,”

 

“You’re so naughty, Steve,” you whispered prior to pulling him by his plaid shirt’s neck collar and into your lips. Regardless if sex was on the menu tonight, you couldn’t care less because all you wanted was Steve Rogers.    

 

A few minutes followed and both of you remembered why you came to this private area in the first place. The two of you mutually agreed to go into the backseat of the Camaro to be more comfortable. The second the doors slammed, both of you resumed where you left off. You and the rugged man in plaid relaxed in each other’s arms and presence, proving your attraction to one another with each kiss, each breath, and each moan that escaped from either of your lips.

 

Like your last date, things escalated very quickly in the back seat of Steve’s car. Without words, you straddled him once again and continued locking lips. You held Steve’s clean-shaven face in your palms as you kissed him delicately, yet lustfully grinded into him. Moments later, you could feel him growing hard against your jeans.

 

“Steve,” you panted as you came up for air, leaning your head back to face the ceiling of the car. The super soldier began to trail kisses along your neck, causing you to grab the seat in pleasure and moan. “Yes, sweetie?”

 

Then, his kisses trailed down to your chest and you couldn’t contain yourself from moaning louder. Thankfully the windows were rolled up.

 

“D-did you want to-” Steve nudged his nose against your chest, causing you to groan. “Fondue?”

 

Steve paused for a brief moment and slowly glanced up towards you. You wanted this; you wanted him, but it wouldn’t mean much if he wasn’t wanting it either.

 

However, you didn’t know that Steve did want it too. He’s wanted you since your first date, but something in him felt anxious.  

 

After he brought his face back up to yours, he nodded and said in between kisses, “I’d like to very much do so,”

 

You got off from his lap and clumsily lowered yourself to the lower side of his legs, where you were almost on your knees beside his feet. Your hands fumbled to take off his belt and Steve aided you in shimmying down his jeans and boxers towards his ankles.

 

“If I do something wrong or you don’t like it,” you stared deeply into the blue-eyed man. “Please tell me, okay?”

 

Steve nodded under both the moonlight and the street light that shone upon him. Despite being a man of war and seeing things that should have scarred him for life, Steve was scared in this moment, just as any man losing his virginity would. He prayed that he wouldn’t be horrible, that you wouldn’t hate him for being inexperienced. You sensed his anxiety and placed a kiss on the back of his hand before you focused on what was in front of your eyes.

 

You held his cock in your hand and stroked it slightly to test the waters. Your eyes darted up to witness Steve looking down at you lovingly, but also in excitement for what came next. He twitched as you placed love kisses down the shaft of his length.    

 

“Is this what teasing feels like?” he whispered while stroking your hair.

 

Feeling mischievous, you bit your lip, gave a smirk, and took him into your mouth. Steve jerked up and unknowingly pushed himself further and fully into your mouth, causing you to choke a bit.

 

“Oh my, God! Honey, are you okay?” Steve pulled himself back and held your face in between his palms. In response, you nodded and kissed him before you continued.

 

Granted, Steve was somewhat larger than the typical man due to the serum, so you expected his cock to be of that size. It just surprised you once he thrusted it all at once into your mouth.

 

You began to lick from the bottom of the shaft to the tip a few times around. Your lover leaned his head back and moaned lowly in the car. Following this, you twirled your tongue around a few times before you sucked on just the tip of his cock while you stroked the rest of him.

 

“Fuck,” Steve exasperatingly sighed as he petted your hair.

 

“Language,” you managed to say with Steve still in your mouth. Despite not looking up, you could hear Steve chuckle softly.

 

With every stroke and pucker on the tip of his cock, you wanted to make sure that Steve felt loved because he was and he deserved everything. You knew he had been through so much and were surprised that he even wanted to date you in the first place. The least you could do was make sure he was pleasured to the maximum. Soon enough, Steve began to call your name as he felt himself nearing.

 

“Honey, I think I’m going to-”

 

You were ready when you felt the hot liquid of his come release into your mouth and you swallowed obediently. As if he were the same boy from Brooklyn many moons ago, Steve sunk a little into his seat and you swore he was blushing. “Thanks,” he panted out.

 

“We’re not done yet, Captain,” you winked as you grabbed a square package from your purse. Before you placed the condom on Steve, you helped him out of his plaid shirt and t-shirt underneath. As he stripped it all away, you took behold the sight in front of you with wide eyes.

 

“You are seriously–excuse my language–fucking hot,”

 

Steve laughed sweetly at your compliment and pulled you in for a kiss. It was his turn to take away your shirt, jeans, and undergarments off of you. The jeans were a little difficult to pull off and you even hit your head against the car, but Steve kissed your forehead and with your help, managed to get every piece of clothing off of you.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Steve examined your naked body affectionately and you looked away, feeling yourself flush. Not to your surprise, Steve was hard once again. You happily placed the condom onto his cock, and straddled him once again. You took the liberty of angling his length into your pussy and slowly sat downwards with your hands gripping his firm shoulders. Once he was inside fully, you arched your back from the pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Steve,” you groaned while grasping onto his bare back.

 

“Language, doll,” he whispered into your ear and you slapped his arm playfully.

 

Nevertheless, the pleasure from riding his length was driving you insane. The exact angle and position the two of you were in allowed his cock to hit you in the right spot. Steve was clutching onto your waist as he stared up into your beautiful eyes, wondering how he landed such a perfect woman. You pulled him in closer and kissed him again whilst deciding that you wanted to go faster. The man on the bottom’s moans in between the kisses were too much and he even ceased to kiss you due to the overwhelming pleasure.

 

“Sugar,” Steve panted and you stopped your actions, hoping you didn’t cause him any pain or displeasure.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Suddenly without notice, Steve grabbed your waist closely to his body and began to thrust into you in the same position.

 

“Oh, fuck, Steve!” you yelped. “Steve!”

 

You hugged Steve and screamed into the crook of his shoulder as you felt yourself coming undone, but he didn’t stop. Steve continued thrusting and even took one of your breasts into his hands, massaging it gently, while the other squeezed your ass. Your lover didn’t want to come unless you did and when he was sure that you came, he let himself go inside of you with a few shallow thrusts.

 

The sex left each of you panting and you noticed how steamy the car became from the aftermath. You got off him, helped cleaned up, and sat beside Steve, leaning your head on his shoulder with his arm around you.  

 

“We should do this again sometime,” Steve said matter-of-factly, causing you to scoff at Steve’s words before punching his arm.

 

“Don’t you mean we should _fondue_ again sometime?”

 

Steve looked down at you with his famous warm smile, and responded by pulling you in, kissing you with all his might and admiration for you.

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to tom hiddleston being on sesame street for the title of this fic
> 
> also chose the car because apparently chris evans owns it??? who knew it's a cool looking car tho


End file.
